The Wish Gem
by The Mummy Crew
Summary: All the authors are sucked into the Zelda video game world, and they have to find each other in order to get back home! Chapter four is up!! Lets just say we got lazy...shall we? R+R!
1. Default Chapter

**The Wish Gem: Chapter One: The Beginning**

A/N: Hey, everybody! This is our second joint fic, and we hope you enjoy it!! This is sort of like SOIS by GG, but this is different enough that you don't have the right to say we copied it :P Cause we didn't!

For those of you that have never read SOIS, this is a fic where we (as authors) get sucked into the Zelda game, and we have to do something in order to get back. This type of thing calls for numerous cameos, so, e-mail us (our e-mail is in our bio), or leave a review, and tell us if you want to be in it!

Disclaimer: We don't own Zelda.

==========

"Haha!!!" yelled Chico, throwing his controller up with glee. "I beat you BOTH!! This is so fun!!!!" Winter Daze and Adored Princess glared at the tiny rodent (no, we're not calling him names, he IS a little rodent!!).

"Don't brag! And put my controller down! You're gonna break it!!" Winter Daze grabbed his controller, and put it out of his reach. Winter Daze then turned to Adored Princess, and sighed. "I told you, you should have brought the GameCube! Then we could have played Super Smash Bros. Melee, instead of the old version on the Nintendo!"

Adored Princess frowned, and indignantly flipped her hair. "I already told you! My bro decided he wanted to get PikMin instead! It wouldn't have done any good!"

Winter Daze grabbed a handful of popcorn, and stuffed it into her mouth. "Well," she said in between chews. "I could have rented it! At least there would have been a possibility!!"

"I'll be right back," Chico said. He got up, and walked in the direction of Winter Daze's kitchen. Winter Daze and Adored Princess could hear him dig through the fridge, probably to stack his plate full…again. He soon walked back with a bubbling mixture of a drink.

Winter Daze wrinkled her nose. "What IS that??"

"Well, it's a mixture of Club Soda, ketchup, pickle juice, V8 splash, and maybe a little bit of warm milk."

Adored Princess stuck her tongue out, and Winter Daze winced.

Winter Daze yanked Super Smash Bros. out of the Nintendo system, and looked around her collection of video games, trying to see which one they should play. Then she saw the game, "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". She grabbed it, and popped it into the Nintendo.

Adored Princess grabbed the first player, purple controller as Winter Daze turned on the game.

Adored Princess loaded a new game, and she got all the way past the Deku Tree in just under half an hour. She had made it to the outside of Kokiri Forest, when a bright white light filled up the entire room.

The next thing they knew…they were in Hyrule Field.

Winter Daze screamed, and Adored Princess gasped. Everything was exactly the way it was in the game, only, the days were longer. They could tell because the sun was setting; only it didn't take ten seconds like it does in the game. It was more like it was setting in a real timeline (a/n: if you can understand this paragraph, kudos to you!).

Also, there were a few people in the field, and _that_ normally didn't happen.

Adored Princess looked around for Chico.

"CHICO!! CHICO!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" They both started to search high and low for the little brown rodent, but they couldn't find him.

Suddenly, a translucent gray screen appeared in front of them.

"AAACK!!" screamed Winter Daze. A blurry outline of Chico's face appeared. Pretty soon, the picture became clearer, and it seemed as if Chico was right in front of them.

"Chico! What happened to us??" exclaimed Adored Princess, looking warily about at the landscape.

"It seems to be that-----------" The gray screen faded, but came back. "-----and I guess that's what happened."

"Wha? Speak up you little pimple!" screamed Winter Daze. Adored Princess hushed her, and politely asked, "Will you please repeat that, Chico? We couldn't hear you."

"Well, it seems as if most of the authors on FF.net are missing, and my only guess is that they were sucked into the game, like you."

"Oh. Hey! How do you know that we're in the game?? And how are you able to talk to us???"

"Well, you're on the TV screen. And I'm talking to you via this nifty TV speaker thingy that you have."

Adored Princess nodded, and was about to ask him something, when the screen faded. "Uh-oh. We'd better find shelter, or we're going to get caught by Stalkids!" She grabbed Winter Daze's wrist, and started to pull her along the trail through Hyrule Field, towards Lon Lon Ranch. Winter Daze didn't complain, she was thinking about something.

They passed by a few people, they didn't look familiar, so they must have been authors. But they didn't stop and ask them about anything, because, well, _you_ know how many freaks are on the net!

Anyhow, it took about ten minutes to make it to the ranch, and most of the other people out went to find shelter, too.

Adored Princess knocked on one of the doors, and Ingo answered it.

Adored Princess put a hand up to her mouth. Ingo was even uglier in person. Winter Daze spoke up.

"Could we spend the night here? We'll sleep anywhere, but we need a place to stay." She was about to inform him of the humongous zit on his nose, but she decided not to.

"Whatever." The girls walked in, and found Malon talking to a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. No, it wasn't Zelda, but she had similar facial features.

"Excuse me," Winter Daze piped. "But could we stay here?" Malon nodded.

The blonde haired girl looked down at our clothes. "You're authors, too, aren't you?"

Winter Daze looked down at her outfit, and realized that she was still wearing her camouflage jeans, and Mud™ shirt. And that Adored Princess was still wearing her purple ensemble, with a flower emblem at the top right corner of her shirt. Winter Daze laughed, and said, "I guess. Are you an author? You're dressed like Malon." The author nodded, and pointed to a clothes heap in the corner of the room.

"We traded clothes. She thought my denim jacket was 'cool'. Honestly, I'd been trying to sell it for weeks." The blonde grabbed a satchel at her feet, and flung it over her shoulder. "Well, maybe we'll meet again. Who knows? We just may have to." With that, she walked out of the house.

Adored Princess looked Winter Daze, and they both plopped down on a red crushed velvet couch, with a small table in front of them.

Suddenly, a familiar gray screen popped up in front of them.

"Hey!!" said Chico. "I found out how you can get back to our world!!"

Winter Daze moved up, causing the velvet underneath her to make a not-so-pleasant squeak. "Really?? How!?"

"Well," said Chico. "There's some sort of uh-thing in Hyrule that you have to get. I don't know what the name of it is, I just did the math. It's supposed to be the size of your palm, and weigh less than a pound."

Adored Princess smiled. "Is that it? Just find something that fits that description?!"

Chico shook his brown little head. "It must be in one of the temples, maybe a new one, but either way, that's not all. You also have to get the other authors."

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!! All I did was the math, but it's something about your willpower combined. I think that it's some sort of Wish Gem or something. With your combined wishes, it should work."

"And you got that all out of math?"

"Hey! I'm also a very experienced guesser!"

"Guess those years of playing 20 questions worked!" But Chico didn't hear her; the gray box had already vanished.

Malon walked in, carrying two bowls of hot soup, and two glasses of ice cold milk.

"Want to eat?" she asked, in her sweet voice.

Adored Princess and Winter looked at the hot soup, and immediately grabbed spoons, and dug in.

============

A/N: Eh...it's not living up to it's humor rating, but it will soon!! Remember, e-mail us (go to our bio if you want our e-mail address), or leave a review and tell us if you want to have a cameo!!

-adored princess

&

-winter daze

Read and review!! Please???


	2. The Quest Begins

**The Wish Gem: Chapter Two: The Quest Begins**

A/N: Chapter two!! LET THE CAMEOS.....BEGIN!!

OK, we took off the humor rating because it's hard to make this really funny, but there will be smidgens of humor, here and there. We replaced it with Drama. Since it's SORT of drama-ish. Come on, it's not like many people go into the drama section JUST for drama anyway! So bear with us, as we repeatedly change the rating, ne? ^^

Disclaimer-o-rama: WE DON'T OWN ZELDA!! YEEEEEEEHAW!!!

==========

Adored Princess woke up, startled, by a Wolfos howling. The house smelled of pine, and she could hear Malon scurrying about upstairs. Adored P. looked around, only to find Winter Daze tapping with her fingers at the hard redwood table.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm reading fanfics on my imaginary laptop. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of reading one of Misty Dawn's BRAT3K's."

"You're a nutcase." giggled Adored Princess. Winter Daze sighed, and closed her imaginary laptop.

"Well, should we get those authors, now?" Winter D. stretched her legs, and without waiting for an answer, walked out the door. Adored Princess followed her.

When they got outside, they found many people milling about and around the ranch. Most of them were buying milk, but some of them were just playing with the animals.

Winter Daze walked up to one of the people, put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on! We know how to get back home!"

The girl looked at Winter Daze, and then jerked her shoulder away. "What do you think you're doing?? I AM home!!"

"Wha?"

The girl glared at the two. "I live in Lon Lon Ranch! Leave me be!"

"But-you come from our world, don't you?" Winter Daze looked at Adored Princess, but she just shrugged. "You're wearing an Old Navy shirt."

"I follow the Great Ingo, so BUZZ OFF!!" The girl turned around, and continued walking toward the stables.

Adored Princess scratched her head. "Great Ingo???"

Winter Daze turned around, but hit smack dab in the middle of a gray screen. She fell over, on the dirt path.

"OWIE!! MY NOTHE!! MY NOTHE!!"

"Sorry," said Chico. "Anyway, I found out something that you guys might need to know!"

"What is it?" asked Adored Princess, paying no head to Winter Daze's screams. (A/P: Hehehe...)(W/D: You're so MEAN!!)

Chico scratched his chin, and stated, "Well, I've been watching some other authors on the TV, and found out that most of them got brainwashed."

"What do you mean by "brainwashed"?" asked Winter Daze, after her nose stopped bleeding. (W/D: My nose never bled in my whole life! Why does it happen in a fic???)(A/P: Because I wanted it to :])

"Well, brainwashed as in, they must have hit their heads when they got there. They probably believed the first person that they saw. This didn't happen to ALL of them, since you two are still OK."

Winter Daze looked back at the girl they had met earlier. "Then, how do we get them all in one place to get them back to our world?"

"My guess is that --- have to ----- the people that DIDN'T get -------, and find the Wish ----, and then ----- all the non-amnesia people to wish ----- the other people to get back to ----!"

"Um, you lost me at 'guess'."

"In laymen's terms-------" the screen faded into a little gray dot in the air, then it disappeared completely.

"Gosh, I hate it when that happens."

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to find the people that didn't get amnesia. Then go from there."

The two girls were about to exit the ranch, when someone caught their attention.

It was a boy, he looked about fourteen, somewhere around there. He was looking around at his surroundings, as if he was new.

They were pretty sure he was an author that didn't have amnesia, so they went up to him. He was sitting down.

"Hey, are you an author, or a-um, worker here?" asked Winter Daze cautiously.

"Um, I guess I'm an author." he said. Adored Princess grinned.

"We're authors, too! We know how to get home!!" she said excitedly.

"Um-yeah. OK, so, I take it we're in Lon Lon Ranch?" He stood up, and brushed himself off. "My name's DDR Freak Jigglypuff! You can call me Jigglypuff for short."

"I'm Winter Daze, and this is Adored Princess."

Adored Princess nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Winter Daze looked at him. "What does DDR stand for?"

"Dance Dance Revolution! That's my favorite game!"

"Oh. I've never played that."

"Wha?! How come!?"

"Because the only systems I have are GBA and N64. Besides, I only play Zelda." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he glared at her.

"Okay, Miss Ice Witch."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, what are we going to do? How can we get back home?" he asked, directing it towards Adored Princess.

"Well, we're guessing that we have to find all the authors that didn't get amnesia, and get the Wish Gem, and wish for the other authors not to have amnesia, so we can all wish that we were back home!" explained Adored Princess, as if she was talking to a five year old.

".....I didn't understand a word you just said, but I'm all for it!"

Winter Daze looked at him. "So dumb, too!"

"What!?"

"Oh, I'm just naming all the bad things about you."

The three exited Lon Lon Ranch, and carefully made their way across the Hyrule Field expanse. They passed a few authors, and asked them to come along, but they just turned and scoffed.

They made it to the little creak, streaming clear water from Zora's Domain, and decided to rest. (A/N: We're making this realistic, OK? So, Hyrule Field is big, and they **can't** run 50,000,000 laps around it w/o breaking a sweat, OK?! Also, the sun **won't** set after 3 seconds, either!)

Adored Princess took a shiny blue pebble up from the cold water. She carefully tucked the pretty stone into her pocket. "The landscape here is so pretty. I hope nobody minds if I take a little piece of it. Just for a souvenir." She giggled, and patted her pocket. Then she stood up, and stretched. I guess we should be going. At least until Kakariko Village. It's just over there." She pointed, and Winter and Jigglypuff stood up.

Winter Daze quickly grabbed a canteen she got from Malon, and filled it with water.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they look up.

"There is NO way I'm going to climb that. The stairs in my SCHOOL are high enough." said Jigglypuff.

"Come ON!" Winter Daze grabbed his wrist, and started to pull them up. "Weakling Boy!"

Adored Princess just sighed, and followed them.

When they got to the top, they were all crawling on their knees, begging for water.

Winter Daze grabbed her canteen, and drank all of it in one gulp.

Suddenly, she popped up (YES!! She POPPED up!), and exclaimed, "What are we doing?! THERE'S AUTHORS IN THEM THAR HILLS!!!" With that, she ran off, in search of authors.

Jigglypuff and Adored ran after her.

"I wonder....was there anything in that water?" asked Adored. Jigglypuff just whistled.

Winter Daze ran into the potion shop door many times.

"OW!! DANGIT!! WHERE'S THE "A" BUTTON!?! THE "A" BUTTON!!"

Adored Princess ran up to her, and said, "You turn the knob. Like this," And she opened the door.

Winter Daze walked in, with Jigglypuff behind her. Adored Princess had walked off towards that really tall lookout thingy, since she saw somebody on it. It looked like a girl.

Anywho, Winter Daze instantly walked over to the shelf where the bottled fairies were kept.

"Ooooooooooh...how pretty! JigglyPUUUUUUUFF!! Can I get it?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?!?!" She ran over to him, and grabbed him away from the bow-and-arrows. "Please?! They're SOOOOO pretty!!!"

Jigglypuff looked at the little fairies flying about in their heavy glass bottles. "We would, they might be helpful, but we don't have any Hylian currency!" Winter Daze looked at him. "You know? Rupees!" Winter looked sadly at the fairies, then walked up to the counter.

"Yes? How may I help you two children?" asked the person at the desk.

"Can we trade something for one of the fairies?" asked Winter.

"Sure!"

Jigglypuff nudged Winter Daze. "We don't have anything to trade!" he hissed.

"Yes we DO!" she hissed back. She grabbed a Hatless Emi keychain from his belt, and gave it to the cashier.

"Thank you!" With that, Winter walked over to the fairies, grabbed one, and walked out the door.

Jigglypuff ran after her. "HEY!! That was my on-o'-a-kind Hatless Emi keychain!! You could have at LEAST asked me!"

Winter stuck out her tongue, and looked around for Adored P. "Hey, do you know where Adored went?"

Jigglypuff looked around, then he spotted her. "Oh, she's up on that lookout tower."

Winter looked where he was pointing, and smiled. "Kay, let's go!" She tossed him the bottled fairy, and ran off. He juggled it, trying to keep it from falling, and ran after her.

Winter made it to the platform, and started to climb, as soon as she was halfway, Jigglypuff started to climb. When they both got to the top, Adored greeted them.

"Hey, guys!" She was standing with a girl. The girl nodded in their direction, and smiled.

"I take it you're authors, too." she said warmly. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and then held her hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bombachick."

"Oh! Yeah, I like your fic, Orange Fish Pizza!" Winter said.

Bombachick giggled, but then looked gravely down at the landscape below. "But we won't be able to write any more chapters to our stories, now will we?" She laughed nervously, then added, "Adored Princess, over here, told me all about your plan with that Wish Gem, or whatever it's called."

"You're in, right?" asked Adored.

"Of course!" Bombachick giggled. "Anything's better than waiting, not knowing if you'll ever get home!" She looked over at Jigglypuff. "What's with the fairy?"

Jigglypuff glared at Winter, and said, "That little Ice Witch traded my keychain for a FAIRY!"

"I AIN'T NO FREAKING ICE WITCH!!! AND BESIDES! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE HELPFUL!!!!"

Jigglypuff shoved the bottle into Winter's arms. "YOU take it!! It's YOURS!"

Winter stuck out her tongue again, and started to climb back down the ladder.

Bombachick looked at Adored Princess, who whispered, "Don't worry. They've been at each other's throats since we met!"

Bombachick nodded, and she and Adored descended the ladder, with Jigglypuff, grumbling, behind them.

==========

A/N: There's ya go!!

If you want a cameo, please e-mail us at winterprincess@behindthebadge.net, or tell us in a review!!

-adored princess  
&  
-winter daze

Read and Review!! PWEEEEEZ?!


	3. Even MORE Authors!

**The Wish Gem: Chapter Three: Even MORE Authors!**

W/D: OK, I had all the cameos written down, with the dates that you asked us, so we could put you all in the story fairly, according to when you asked. But....I lost my paper, so I'm just going to put you guys in randomly ^^ Sorry 'bout that!

A/P: You're so messy!

W/D: NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!! *ahem* Anywho, sorry this didn't get out sooner, but we promise, it's gonna be a (semi)long one!

Disclaimer!!!! We don't own ZELDA!! WE NEVER WILL!! AND we never did.

==========

Adored Princess, Winter, Jigglypuff, and Bombachick were all having a nice little picnic by the creak in front of Kakariko Village. They had traded Winter's silver necklace in order to get the food.

That, of course, was Jigglypuff's idea.

They sat there, eating glazed cucco, thinking of ways to find more authors.

Suddenly, Bombachick came up with the idea to split up.

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt, right? We'd still be with someone else, and that way, we'd have a better chance of finding more authors!"

Jigglypuff shook his head. "I don't like it. We could get lost!"

Winter conked him over the head with her cucco leg. "WE'VE MASTERED THIS GAME IN THE REAL WORLD!! Have you ever gotten lost THEN?!"

Jigglypuff grabbed her cucco leg, and threw it in the creak. "It's still not safe!"

Adored P sighed. "How about we just meet back at the tree in Kakariko at nightfall?"

Jigglypuff sighed. "I guess that's better. But I still think-"

"Three against one!" said Winter. "It doesn't matter what YOU think!"

Jigglypuff reached for her drink, but she splashed it in his face before he could throw it in the creak.

Bombachick walked over to the creak, and picked up two blue stones, and two gray stones. She put them in a little brown pouch, then showed it to the group. "Here. We each pick out one rock, and whoever gets the same colors, has to go together. There are two blue rocks, and two gray ones." She reached her hand in, and pulled out a gray stone. Jigglypuff reached in, and grabbed a blue one. Winter grabbed a blue one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M WITH THE HATLESS EMI FREAK!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M WITH THE ICE WITCH!!!!"

"I AIN'T NO FREAKING ICE WITCH!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!!"

Adored Princess said, "I guess there's no point in my reaching in. I already know I'll get a gray one. B-chick, you wanna go to Zora's Domain?"

"OK!" Adored P and Bombachick walked off, following the creak towards the waterfall in front of Zora's Domain. Winter and Jigglypuff were still arguing.

Winter picked up the remains of the cucco, and stuffed it into a sack that they bought. She threw the sack at Jigglypuff, and then walked of west, towards the market. Jigglypuff followed her, and as soon as they made it to the gate, he shoved the bag into her arms.

"Stop making me carry your junk!"

"The freaking cucco isn't mine!!! MY PART OF IT IS IN THE CREAK!"

"HOW'D IT GET IN THERE!?!"

"YOU THREW IT IN!! REMEMBER, BOZO!?!?!"

"DON'T CALL ME BOZO!!"

"YOU **ARE** ONE!!!"

They heard soft giggling from above, so they looked up, and saw a girl sitting loosely up on top of the gate, with her feet dangling below her. She was was wearing, what looked like, one of Malon's outfits. It had the tan shirt and purple skirt, just minus the apron.

The girl had straight golden brown hair that flowed down to her mid-back. She had green eyes.

The girl slid down to the ground on a chain, and landed in front of Winter and Jigglypuff.

"Hi!" said Winter, as if forgetting her previous fight. "Are you an author, or a Hylian?" she asked, remembering that some people lost their memory.

"An author! I take it you are too, with your camouflage ensemble." said the girl, eyeing the green and brown outfit Winter was wearing.

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Winter. "I'm Winter Daze, and this is-ugh-Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff nodded.

The girl smiled. "I'm Star Mage! You can call me Starr."

"Where'd you get your outfit?"

"Well, I figured that I'd stand out with my other outfit, so I traded it with Malon! I also got two boy outfits, courtesy of one of the guys in the market, and one other girl outfit! Gee, you wouldn't believe what they give you for a pair of socks!" she said, pointing down at her sandals.

"That's great!" Jigglypuff said. "Could we borrow some clothes? There are two other girls that we're with, and they may find somebody. Besides, we need it."

Starr nodded, and let the brown bag on her back drop to the ground. She picked it up, and started to rummage through it. She grabbed a light green outfit, and gave it to Winter, and she gave a white and brown outfit to Jigglypuff.

Starr saw the looks on their faces and said, "Come on, there's a lady in the market that will let you change in her abode." With that, she walked into the market, with Winter and Jigglypuff trailing behind her.

When they got in, there were people bustling about, and children screaming and running. Starr professionally weaved her way in and out through the crowds, and knocked hard on a door labeled '498'.

The door creaked open as an elderly woman opened it, she saw Starr and said, "Oh, dear child, come in! Come in! Bring your friends!" She hustled them in, and closed the door.

"Hello, Miss Dines." said Starr. "I have some friends here, and they need to change into their new clothes. They're like me, you know." Miss Dines looked at Winter and Jigglypuff over her coke bottle glasses. She then pushed Winter into a pink room filled with roses, and shut the door. She pushed Jigglypuff into a tan room, lit up by candles, and shut the door behind him.

Star Mage sat down on a red velvet couch, and looked up at the tiled ceiling.

Pretty soon, Jigglypuff walked out of the room he was in, wearing his outfit that consisted of a white button up shirt, with light brown pants. There was a design on the sleeves of his shirt that was hard to distinguish what it was. He sat down next to Starr, and began to talk.

After three minutes, Winter came out, wearing the mint green skirt that went down to her knees, and the matching sleeveless shirt.

Jigglypuff laughed. "You look like an after-dinner mint!!"

Winter Daze frowned. "You look like a dork!"

"HEY!! You look like a-"

"Hey! Can you two PLEASE not fight?!" exclaimed Starr. "That's all you've been doing since we met!"

Winter and Jigglypuff mumbled a small 'sorry', and Starr sighed. She turned to Miss Dines, and said, "Thank you for letting me in, again."

Miss Dines smiled.

The three walked out the door, and back into the rushing crowd.

==========

Let's go back, a LONG ways...and see what happened with AP and B-chick...

Adored Princess said, "I guess there's no point in my reaching in. I already know I'll get a blue one. B-chick, you wanna go to Zora's Domain?"

"OK!" Adored P and Bombachick walked off, following the creak towards the waterfall in front of Zora's Domain.

They could still hear Winter and Jigglypuff arguing.

Adored Princess stopped as soon as she caught sight of the waterfall.

"Wow...that's so beautiful!"

Bombachick walked up behind her, and said, "Yeah. In the game it looks doesn't look even half as pretty as it does now." She giggled, and it echoed throughout the little inset. "Well, let's get going! We don't want to get eaten by Wolfos, now, do we?"

She and Princess crossed the large area filled with gaps and gullies. Up, and over the bridges made of rock and gravel.

They were right in front the waterfall, now. The light breeze blew some mist into their faces.

Princess was about to jump into the entrance, when Bombachick stopped her. "Don't you remember what happens if you try to jump without playing Zelda's Lullaby??"

Princess looked at her. "Uh...you fall? Way down there?" She pointed, and suddenly nodded. "But we don't have an ocarina! How are we supposed to get through?!"

Bombachick looked at the waterfall for a second, and then at the engraving at their feet. "Well, it never said HOW you played it. Just that you played it."

"So...we could try to whistle or sing it?"

"Exactly."

Princess shrugged and said, "Here goes....Do dee do! Do dee do! Do dee DOOO dee dooo!!" They waited for a minute, and then the waterfall parted, revealing the entrance to Zora's Domain.

"After you," said Princess. Bombachick jumped, she almost missed, but she grabbed a rock on the edge, and climbed up. She turned around, revealing a scraped knee.

Princess gasped. "B-chick! Are you alright?"

Bombachick winced. "No, I'm so weak that I could get seriously injured by a scrape." she said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm fine." she stated, seriously. She motioned for Princess to jump, and she moved out of the way.

Princess nodded, and leaped as far as she could to get to the ledge.

Unfortunately, that wasn't far enough. She grabbed onto the same rock Bombachick held, and tried to pull herself up.

Bombachick grabbed onto her hand, and she leaned forward, in order to pull her up.

But, of course, that's when the waterfall began to pour again.

The weight of the water pushed down on Bombachick, and she was forced onto her stomach. This caused Princess to slide further down.

The water began to make the rock which Bombachick was lying on to become slippery. She began to slide down, and soon she was sliding faster-until she pummeled over the edge. Since she was holding Princess' hand, they both were falling down. They screamed, and clung onto each other.

Bombachick gasped.

They soon hit the water's surface, and went under. They were pulled with the current, and getting pulled farther down.

Princess couldn't tell which way she was facing, everything was moving past her so fast. She was astounded by the pressure of the water, and soon, instead of seeing the landscape catapult by, she saw blackness. Utter blackness.

Bombachick was able to withstand it a little bit longer, she was above Princess, so she wasn't as hit by the pressure as much as Princess was.

Though, she was losing the battle with air. The last breath of air she had taken was when she gasped as they hit the water's surface. She tried desperately to get to the surface, but the current was taking her too fast. The last thing she saw was a girl, dressed like a Sheikan. Then she saw nothing.

==========

Winter kicked at the sand located at the base of the tall, lone tree at the front of Kakariko Village.

The sun was just starting to disappear over the horizon, and the sky cast a beautiful assortment of oranges, pinks, and blues.

Starr just sat around, and talked to Jigglypuff. Pretty soon, it became almost too dark to see anything.

Jigglypuff looked up, and gazed at the moon. "Where do you suppose Princess and B-chick are?"

Winter scoffed. "They probably wanted to get away from you!"

Starr put on a serious face. "Are you guys sure that you told your friends to meet you here at dusk?"

Winter scratched her head. "Yeah...I wonder if something happened to them..."

Jigglypuff stood up. "They said they were going to Zora's Domain, how about we go and look for them?"

"Well," said Winter. "One of us has to stay here, just in case they show up."

Jigglypuff sighed. "I'll stay."

Starr and Winter nodded, and left.

They walked down the long steps, out of the village.

They rounded the corner. Starr suddenly stopped, causing Winter to pause as well.

"Are those your friends?" whispered Starr, pointing. Winter looked where she was pointing, and gasped.

"Who's with them? And why are they........." she trailed off, and she and Starr ran over to where they were. They hid behind a bush, so the person with them couldn't see them.

Princess and Bombachick were wet, and were wearing Sheikan clothing. Their old, tattered outfits were laying next to them. There was a girl in front of them, pouring red potions into their mouths.

The girl was also wearing a Sheikan outfit. It had the blue body suit, with the Sheikan Symbol on it. Her hair was held up in a Sheikan hat.

Winter and Starr almost thought she was a Sheikan, until they saw her silver watch.

Bombachick's eye's fluttered open, and she looked at her surroundings. She shook Princess, who also woke up.

"W-where are we?" asked Princess groggily.

"The land of the Smurfs." muttered Bombachick.

"Really?"

"No! We're still in Hyrule!"

Princess whispered a faint 'oh', and looked at the Sheikan. "Were you the one that saved us from the river?"

"Yes." said the girl. "I gave you the clothes I got from a seller at the market, since your other clothes were wet and torn up."

"Thanks, Sheikan!"

"Actually, I'm not a Sheikan. I'm assuming I can trust you...so I'll tell you that I'm from Earth."

"Oh, so you're an author?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. My name's Sheik."

"I'm Bombachick, and this is Adored Princess."

Winter and Starr crept out of the bush they were in.

"Hey," said Starr. "We're authors..."

Princess looked at Starr, and then at Winter. "What are you doing here, Winter Daze? And who's that?"

"Well, we found Star Mage here at the Market. We went to the tree at Kakariko, and waited for you two, but since you didn't come, we came to find you."

"Oh. Where's Jigglypuff?"

"Oh, Puff-brain is still at the tree. We told him to stay there, jut in case you showed up."

Sheik stood up. "Well, since you all know each other, I guess I better get going. Nice meeting you all!"

"Wait!" said Bombachick. "We know how to get back home! If you stay with us, we'll all have a better chance of getting there!"

Starr blinked. She looked over at Winter. "You guys never told me about that."

Winter laughed nervously. "Didn't we? Well, um, I guess you'll just have to listen to what we tell, um, Sheik!"

==========

A/P: Hey! Sorry this chapter's a little long, but you should like that! ......right?

If you wanna cameo, e-mail us at winterprincess@behindthebadge.net, or tell us in a review!!

-adored princess  
&  
-winter daze

Read and Review!


	4. Laziness can get the best of us...

**The Wish Gem: Chapter Four: Tektite ATTACK!**

W/D: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's chapter FOUR! Haha! Y'know what? When we were writing our story (in MY notebook), I gave the notebook to AP to write in. Well, there's a part that says, 'her head', and she thought I wrote 'HEN head'! Haha! Well, so she made it all cucco attacking like, and it was actually TEKTITES!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I had to erase everything that said 'cucco' on it, and replace it with Tektite!! BWA HAHAHA!!!

AP: =(

WD: Um *sweatdrop* Yeah...Weeeeeeeeelll, we decided that we don't need ANY more applicants, and we've got PLENTY! So-SHOO!

AP: Shaddap.

WD: WHAT?

Disclaimer: Whaddya think?

==========

Our heroes-(W/D: *cough* HEROINES! There's only one boy.)-Yes, heroines and one hero, were staring up at that big, fat passage thingy that leads up Death Mountain.

Jigglypuff was far away from everyone else, muttering something about 'gender inequalism'.

Winter was clinging to Starr, joyously shouting something about diseases. (W/D: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG story.)

Princess clamped her hand over Winter's mouth. "Sorry, she gets hyper." she mumbled to Starr.

Bombachick cast them a sideways glance, and she and Sheik looked back toward the trail.

"How are we gonna climb that?!" exclaimed Sheik. "It looked so easy in the game, but it's really steep!"

Winter frowned. She grabbed a rock, and threw it up. But it came back down, and whacked her upside the head.

"Ouchies!"

Starr grabbed her rock, and threw it lopsided up the trail. "I say we go for it! We may as well try!"

The others nodded, and they started to climb.

Princess tripped on a loose stone, and stumbled before the rest of the group.

She landed in front of a technicolor arachnid.

She gasped, and shrunk back in surprise and fear. "A Tektite!"

Meanwhile, Winter was laughing loudly.

"Oh come ON, Princess!" With that, she jogged up to the tektite, and kicked at it.

It flew into the air, and landed on HER HEAD. (W/D: SEE, AP??? **HER**!! Not hen! Geez. Hen head??? HOW MUCH SENSE DOES THAT MAKE?!?! Oh yeah, AP. If you're reading this, I changed some parts of what you wrote to make it make more SENSE for a Tektite.)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" screamed Winter. She scratched and clawed at the Tektite on her head, trying to get it off. She pried it off, and threw it up the mountain.

It shrieked, causing more Tektites to come running.

The group huddled, listening to the sound of the the little spider-crabs.

The calls of the Tektites came closer and closer until they where right on top of them.

They ran into Princess, making the others roll in laughter.

But they laughed too much, and fell to the ground surrounded by Tektites.

"Get them OFFA ME!!" said Jigglypuff, with a muffled voice.

"That *ow* will *ow* teach*ow*you!!" shouted Winter to Jigglypuff. "OW!!! Stupid BUG!! STOP BITING MEEEEE!!!"

"Help! Mad Tektite!" Bombachick shrieked.

The Tektite war raged on for a few minutes, until Starr remembered the food in her pack. She took it, and threw it on the ground.

Everyone quickly scrambled away, and continued on up the mountain.

Bombachick suddenly stopped, and looked up.

The others followed her lead.

==========

A/P: OK! The end of this idiotic chapter! We got REAL lazy, and didn't get any authors in. Whatever. Anyways...................................WE ARE NOT TAKING ANY MORE CAMEO APPLICATIONS!

WD: REPEAT! **NO MORE CAMEOS**!

A/P: Unless, you already asked us.

WD: Which is THESE people:

**Alexandra Spears  
The Amazing CAP  
JSkater  
Seeking Serenity  
The Wind Sage  
KaraOtter  
H.B. Dragonheart  
FFg64  
BeBe BuBbLeZz**

A/P: Nobody other than these people!

WD: Actually, if you are one of these people, and would like to get taken off, please tell us! Because, that would mean we'd have fifteen people to keep track of! ...and that wouldn't be fun! No, not at all!

-adored princess  
&  
-winter daze

Read and Review!


End file.
